la historia del surgimiento de una nueva deidad
by misaki uchiha uzumaki
Summary: en una pequeña aldea llamada kanda en ella corren muchos rumores acerca de el surgimiento de un nuevo dios y también sobre un biju capas de escoger a aquellos que serán sus contenedores ademas de que es el mas poderoso de todos superándolos con creces su sobre nombre es "dios biju" ni siquiera la temida organización akatsuki lo a podido encontrar o eso se cree
1. Chapter 1

Y eh aquí mi nueva historia va a tener un poco más de romance y drama y en verdad espero que les guste

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto-sama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo1: comienzo o final (prologo)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Observando la luna en todo su esplendor por la ventana de la habitación del hospital

La verdad desearía estar comiendo ahora mismo ramen en compañía de mi naruto-niichan.

Pero al menos puede convencer a tsunade-sama para que lo dejara quedarse conmigo.

Durante toda la noche e evitando el caer dormida ya que estoy consciente que al hacerlo no volveré a despertar

Cierro mis ojos momentáneamente al sentir como naruto se mueve cuidadosamente al levantarse de la cama tratando de no despertarme

Me muevo algo incomoda ya que me había acostumbrado al calor que irradiaba naruto, me acomodo lentamente en la cama tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta

Seguramente se preguntaran el cómo sé que pronto moriré, pues digamos que tengo una gran amistad con algunas deidades una de ellas es el mismo dios de la muerte el cual se encuentra parado alado mío sin decir ni una palabra lo que significa que mi tiempo ha terminado

Ya me lo imaginaba tuve el presentimiento de que algo pasaría después de que la gran cuarta guerra ninja terminara

Pasa el tiempo lentamente naruto se ha vuelto a dormir solo que ahora no se encuentra a mi lado si no que esta sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana con la luz de la luna iluminándolo

Sonríe al verlo se veía tan tierno e indefenso, tomo la libreta que tenía bajo mi almohada la tuve que esconder ya que según tsunade-sama necesitada reposo total para poder recuperarme

Me hubiera gustado decirle la verdad pero me era imposible si lo hacía su vida correría peligro ya los conozco son tan atrabancados que serían capaces de enfrentarse a shinigami-sama aunque sea inútil

Comencé a dibujarlo con sumo cuidado, cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rostro y su expresión tan tranquila

Al terminarlo sonríe complacida por el cómo había quedado lo firme pidiéndole la fecha

Ya entusiasmada y con inspiración comencé a dibujar a todos mis amigos

Poco a poco me empezaba a ganar el sueño aun que me resistía a caer en él era inútil, yo sabía que no lograría evitarlo por mucho tiempo mas

Comencé a escribir una carta de despedida para mis amigos y sobre todo para mis primos naruto y sasuke ya que no resistiría estar más tiempo despierta

Volteé asía la ventana y pude observar la nieve caer con delicadeza

Sonríe por última vez dejando que el sueño se apoderada de mi cerré los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca, sentí como mi corazón comenzó a dejar de latir lentamente lo último que pude escuchar fue la voz de shinigami-sama

_ este fue tu ultimo dia con vida Yukimi uchiha uzumaki espero que lo hayas desfrutado _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo sé es algo corto el prólogo actualizare hasta la próxima semana no prometo actualizar muy seguido ya que mi otro fin está llegando a sucesos importantes para la trama

Espero y les gustara n.n


	2. Capítulo 2: comienzo

Zafir09:

Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te gustara n.n

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas pues aun soy novata en esto de los fanfics

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto-sama

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

**Bijus/dioses_ **

Yukimi va a ser parecida a azami de kagerou Project a excepción de las marquitas que tiene en la mejillas Yukimi no las tendrá

Y que disfruten el capítulo de esta semana :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 2: comienzo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una pequeña niña de cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color negro con ojos rojos corría siendo perseguida por un oso pardo

_ oka-san otou-san ayúdenme _ gritaba desesperada

La pequeña tropezó con una raíz de un árbol el oso la acorralo rápidamente

La pequeña lloraba desconsolada esperando su final el animal se preparaba para atacar

_ elemento aire: bala de aire comprimido_ el oso salió volando lejos de la pequeña al sentirse atacado salió huyendo

La pequeña volteo rápidamente para ver quien había sido su salvador viendo a un hombre con apariencia de planta y a un enmascarado de ojos verdes además de lo que parecía ser una marioneta los tres vestidos con túnicas negras con grabados de nubes rojas

_ estas bien pequeña _ hablo el hombre planta

_ sí.. Gracias por salvarme _ se levantó del suelo sacudiendo de vestido blanco _ y quienes son ustedes_

_ Que pequeña tan mas curiosa _ hablo la marioneta

_ yo soy zetsu _ se presentó el hombre planta _ ellos son sasori _ señalo a la marioneta _ y él es kakuzo _ señalo al hombre enmascarado de ojos verdes

_ un gusto conocerlos _ la pequeña les sonrió de manera dulce _ y en verdad les agradezco por salvarme _

_ no tienes por qué hacerlo **después de todo es nuestro deber hime-sama **_ aclaro zetsu

_ pero dinos cono te llamas pequeña _ pregunto kakuzo

_ oh perdón mi nombre es Yukimi _

_ bien Yukimi-hime _ recuerde que desde ahora nosotros la protegeremos sin importar lo que pase _

Los tres la guiaron hasta su aldea donde se encontraban sus padres muy preocupados

_ hija mía por fin apareces te hemos buscado por todas partes _ hablo su padre de manera preocupada

_ estoy padre no te preocupes _ la niña le sonrió dulce mente

_ oh mi pequeño ángel no sé qué te pasaría si te perdiera _ comento su madre abrazándola

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 años después

Era una mañana soleada la luz entraba por la ventana de una gran mansión dando directo en el rostro de una joven de tez nívea, cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color negro con algunas puntas de color rojo

Parecía que ni la luz del sol aria que se despertara

_Yukimi levántate _ dijo una chica entrando a la habitación de tez ligeramente bronceada ojos negros y cabello largo hasta la espalda baja de color rojo

_ No Yuka déjame dormir hermana latosa_ se escondió entre las cobijas

_ vamos hermana ya levántate tienes que ir a realizar los preparativos para el festival de _ sentencio la chica _ te espero abajo, además tu querido deidara-koi te está esperando _

_deidara-kun _ se levantó como resorte rápidamente de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha

Yuka sonrió triunfante saliendo de la habitación

Después de un rato bajo a la cocina para desayunar encontrándose con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules

_ buenos días oka-san otou-san deidara-kun _ saludo con una sonrisa

{Su padre es un hombre de tez nívea cabello negro hasta los hombros atado en una coleta baja y su madre una mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada cabello rojo largo hasta los tobillos y ojos verdes claro}

_buenos días mi bello ángel _saludo deidara con una sonrisa derritiendo por dentro a Yukimi la cual se sonrojo

El padre de Yukimi lo fulmino con la lo fulmino con la mirada

_ Como dormiste mi pequeña yuki-chan _ pregunto su madre

_ bien oka-san _ comenzó a comer su desayuno con tranquilidad _ y one-san_

_ ya se fue dijo que te vería en el bosque para arreglar lo del festival _ comentó sonriendo

_Como vas con los preparativos yuki-chan _ pregunto su padre

_ bien casi está listo _ se levantó llevando sus platos y los de deidara al fregadero _ bien pues es hora de irnos nos vemos a la noche _ Yukimi dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y salió

_ un gusto haber desayunado con ustedes tsubasa-sama ayano-sama _ deidara salió tras Yukimi

_ que tienes ayano-chan te noto preocupada _ comento tsubasa al estar ya solos

_ no lo sé tsubasa no crees que es hora de decirles sobre nuestro pasado en especial sobre su pasado, no creo que podamos ocultarlo más algún día se enteraran _ respondió algo afligida

_ tienes razón no te preocupes se los diremos _ se acercó a ella dándole un tierno beso _ me tengo que ir el consejo me cito a una junta

Tsubasa salió de la casa dejando sola a su esposa con sus pensamientos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubasa llego a una gran mansión donde se ruinan el consejo o trataban cosas importantes

_ que sucede porque me llamaron con tanta urgencia _

_orochimaru _ dijo serio uno de ellos _ eso pasa se le ha visto rondando la aldea _

_tenemos que hacer algo _ exclamo preocupado tsubasa

_ no te preocupes yo me hice cargo y ya tengo todo cubierto en unos días llegara un equipo de konoha que contrate como protección para tu familia ya que suponemos que lo que desea es a Yukimi-sama _

_ de acuerdo me asegurare de que Yukimi este a salvo y cuáles fueron los ninjas que contrato _ pregunto con interés tsubasa

_ fue al equipo kakashi y aproximadamente llegan mañana

_ de acuerdo me retiro les comunicare cualquier inconveniente

Tsubasa salió de allí para comenzar con su deber como líder de la aldea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukimi se encontraba en un claro rodeado por arboles de cerezo

_ Yukimi hasta que llegas pensé que no te levantarías nunca _ bromeo su hermana

_ no es gracioso pero descuida algún día realizare mi venganza _ contesto con un aura que detonaba un instinto asesino enorme

_ Buenos días Yukimi-sama _saludo Una chica de tez pálida cabello morado y ojos verde agua

_ Hola saya como van las cosas _ saludo energéticamente

_ Bien todo estará listo para antes de la fecha establecida _ respondió entregándole un pergamino con toda la información detallada

_bien pues manos a la obra _ exclamo felizmente

Deidara sonrió al verla tan animada _ yuki-chan tengo que irme el líder me a asignado una misión muy importante _ comento deidara

_ oh tienes que irte _pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de deidara

_ está bien _ respondió resignada asiendo un puchero

_ no te preocupes nos veremos luego _ deidara le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Las tres chicas estuvieron toda la tarde arreglando las cosas para el festival

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A las afueras de la aldea en una cueva se encontraban dos personas

_ líder-sama todo está saliendo conforme al plan orochimaru no a tenido oportunidad de acercarse a Yukimi hime-sama y según se konoha viene en camino _

_ sigue con tu misión sabes cuán importante es Yukimi-hime y si cae en manos de orochimaru sería fatal

_ lo se líder-sama no tiene por qué preocuparse yo la cuidare bien _

_ puedes irte ve con precaución y deidara no llames mucho la atención _

Deidara salió de la cueva observándose el atardecer en el cielo

Camino hasta llegar a la aldea y siguió vagando hasta que vio a la persona que tenía que cuidar, se acercó quedando detrás de ella la abrazo asiendo que se sobresaltara y coloco su barbilla en su hombro

_ te encontré yuki-chan _

_ hola deidara-kun que tal te fue en tu misión _ pregunto un poco sonrojada

_ bien gracias por preguntar _ le sonrió _ pero dejando eso de lado quisiera preguntarte algo _

_ y de que se trata _ pregunto con un tono de voz suave y dulce

_ pues te quería pedir que fueras conmigo al festival _

_ yo….yo….. etto ..pues … si claro me .. gustaría ir contigo _ le dio una tierna sonrisa

Deidara se colocó frente a ella acariciando la mejilla de Yukimi y se fue acercando a los labios de ella , Yukimi ante tal acto solo cerro los ojos esperando aquel beso que pretendían darse, a solo unos centímetros de unir sus labios en un beso apasionado fue interrumpido por …

_ Yukimi hermana problemática _ se oyó el grito de Yuka asiendo que los dos enamorados se separaran

_ levo dos horas esperándote _ exclamo algo enojada Yuka

_lo siento no lo recordaba _ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa _(cuando llegue a casa la voy a hacer sufrir) _ pensó riendo malévolamente en su mente

_ adiós dei-kun no vemos _ solo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue siendo arrastrada por su hermana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente todos en la mansión estaban listos para iniciar sus actividades del día

_ buenos días oka-san otou-san one-san _ saludo Yukimi entrando al comedor donde ya se encontraban todos, llevaba puesto un kimono ninja color negro con un drago bordado de color plata y una cinta del mismo color para mantenerlo cerrado {así como el que usa guren cono que de color negro y con el dragón} y una máscara de gato en el hombro, además de su equipo ninja

_ buenos días yuki-chan _ saludo su madre dejando un pato con dangos frente a ella

_ gracias oka-san_ respondió sonriendo

_ Yukimi-chan cuando hallas acabado tu ronda ven a mi oficina necesito decirte algo importante _

_ si otou-san_ respondió simplemente comenzando a desayunar

Después del desayuno Yukimi salió al bosque el cual rodeaba la aldea para comenzar su vigilancia

_ que aburrido es esto no hay nada interesante hoy _

De repente Yukimi sintió cuatro presencias, se acerco lo suficiente para emboscarlos y a tan solo unos metros delante de ellos de detuvo y lanzo cuatro kunais deteniendo el paso de los intrusos

_ que desean en esta aldea _ se apareció frente a ellos con su macara puesta

_ eso no te incumbe tenemos asuntos que resolver en esta aldea _ dijo un pelinegro

Al lado de Yukimi apareció un pequeño gato con un pergamino atado en su espalda

Yukimi se incoó junto a el

_ gozen-sama {su alteza} en una hora abra junta con los tres grandes necesitan su presencia _ al haber entregado su pergamino el gato desapareció

_ bueno no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar aquí con ustedes, lo preguntare de nuevo que es lo que quieren en esta aldea _

_ te lo vuelvo a repetir eso no es de tu incumbencia _

_ está bien si así lo quieren _ Yukimi apareció una espada con un largo de un metro y 20 centímetros de ancho, la hoja de color negro con la inscripción "la esperanza del mundo" en color plateado al igual que el filo _ si no se van le daré sus almas a shinigami-sama, aunque será una lástima matar a uno de mis nueve hermano uzumaki naruto jinchuriki de kurama _

_ (hermanos) _ fue el pensamiento de naruto

_ **mocoso tal vez ella sea una jinchuriki también** _ comento kurama

_ (tenemos que comprobarlo) _ exclamo naruto en su mente

_**concentra algo de mi chakra en tus ojos para verificar si es cierto que ella es una jinchuriki** _

Naruto realizo lo que kurama le indico

_ no hagas eso _ Yukimi le grito a naruto _ ninguno lo a descubierto y si ya lo iste tendré que terminar con tu existencia _ Yukimi se lanzó al ataque pero fue detenida por kakashi

_ espera _ dijo algo alterado _ vinimos de misión el líder de la aldea nos contrato _

Yukimi desapareció su espada y se dio la vuelta

_síganme los llevare con el _

Caminaron hasta llegar a la aldea, los de konoha observaron que al pasar toda la gente del pueblo le asían reverencia a la kunoichi que los guiaba, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme mansión a la cual entraron

Yukimi los dejo esperando mientras ella entraba al estudio donde se encontraba su líder

_ líder-sama en el bosque me topé con unos ninjas de konoha que dicen que usted los contrato _

_así es déjalos pasar _ los cuatro ninjas de konoha _ puedes retirarte pero necesito que vuelvas en mínimo media hora esto también te involucra a ti _

Yukimi salió dejándolos solos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les gustara

Esta semana no tendré tiempo para actualizar ninguna de mis dos historias por cuestiones académicas ya saben fin de semestre entrega de producto final exposiciones y muchas cosas mas

Con respecto al otro fic pues no creo subir capitulo esta semana ya que llevo muy poco y como ya les dije no creo tener tiempo esta historia la actualice porque en mi libreta ya tengo varios capítulos además una amiga me presto su tablet en la escuela y hay me puse a escribir el capitulo

Pues sin más que decir nos vemos luego n.n/


End file.
